Noranti Pralatong
Noranti Pralatong was a 293-cycle old Traskan who appeared to have dementia and narcolepsy by the time she joined the crew of Moya, after a long life of engaging in numerous professions. Over the course of her long life, she had one great love -- which left her with an obsession with helping others experience the same kind of love she had known. The details of this relationship have never been discovered. She was an especially gifted healer, and had even earned the title of Utu from her people. Though she used unorthodox methods for research -- particularly putting everything in her mouth -- Noranti was also an accomplished scientist and, even in her somewhat insane state -- full of knowledge on both historical and scientific trivia. She was also quite skilled at negotiating, though she often lacked the attention span to see a negotiation all the way through. History At some point, for reasons now unknown, Noranti was taken prisoner aboard Scorpius' command carrier. When John Crichton destroyed the command carrier, a group of prisoners hijacked a life pod and managed to escape. They were brought aboard Moya ''and brought to a nearby commerce planet. Feeling she owed ''Moya and her crew a great debt, however, Noranti became a stowaway and stayed aboard the ship. The crew did not even notice Noranti's presence at first. However, while Moya was under attack by a rogue Leviathan biomechanoid she made her presence known by using one of her mystical powders on Crichton, to "lead him to the truth". Unfortunately, she misjudged his weight -- causing him to begin to hallucinate and nearly shoot both Noranti and Ka D'Argo. The crew subsequently decided that Noranti was dangerous and handcuffed her to ceiling. Crichton, however, grew curious about the visions he'd seen and decided to ask Noranti for a second dose of her powders. It was while he was under this second dose that Noranti told him an important secret, which remained hidden in his subconscious until a later time: "Aeryn is with child." However, Noranti's own plans fell apart rather rapidly afterwards. Aeryn left Moya, as did D'Argo, Rygel XVI, and Chiana. Harvey, also embedded in Crichton's mind, delightfully delivered Noranti's message long before he was supposed to receive it. And, at a moment of utmost importance, Moya was sucked up by a wormhole -- leaving Crichton alone in space in the Farscape-1 module with no fuel. Moya ultimately arrived at Arnessk, and D'Argo, Joolushko Tunai Fenta Hovalis, and Nortanti began to work with other Interions to uncover the secrets of the priests that had once lived there. Noranti had a long conversation with Moya's Pilot and then Moya set off in search of Aeryn without her crew. The details of that conversation were never revealed by either party involved. While the others on Arnessk believed the priests of Arnessk had been killed, Noranti could hear their voices. It was from the secrets she heard that she learned Instructor Vella sought to use the Darnaz Triangle for her own ends. Noranti planned to kill Vella -- however, the deed was done by Oo-nii instead, though Noranti was still blamed for it. By this point, Elack had arrived with Crichton, Rygel, and Chiana -- but so had Peacekeepers led by Commandant Mele-On Grayza. Desperate for an ally, Noranti used her hallucinogenic powders on Crichton once more. Unfortunately, the powders revealed to Crichton the location of the third probe of the Darnaz Triangle. When he was captured by Grayza, Noranti was determined to prevent him from giving up the probe's location -- and shoved him into the ocean. After this, a daring plan was enacted. Noranti prepared lakah to protect Crichton from Grayza's heppel oil, and managed to tie her to a stone slab. Afterwards, Chiana, Jool, and Crichton activated the Darnaz Triangle and freed the displaced priests of Arnessk. Noranti began to realize that Crichton was more than she had initially believed. Though she caused many problems, Noranti became a useful member of Moya's crew after this -- staying on primarily to supply Crichton with lakah. After Crichton and Aeryn became engaged, Noranti made herself wedding planner and flower girl and was determined to give them a beautiful wedding. However, the beginning of the Peacekeeper/Scarran War put an end to that. Noranti was the first to realize the residents of Qujaga were Eidelons -- just like the priests of Arnessk, albeit without the active psionic abilities of their ancestors. While Crichton went back to Arnessk, Noranti remained on Qujaga to help the Eidelons there adjust to the incredible change that would soon come into their life. Therefore, she was present when the Peacekeepers and Scarrans brought their war to the planet. Though many Qujagan Eidelons were slaughtered, Noranti kept her head about her (for a change) and led the survivors to safety. She encountered Ka Jothee and the Luxans under his command -- he made her an honorary commander and gave her an unloaded gun. Using her skills with powders and herbs, as well as her unloaded weapon, Noranti bravely led the Eidelons to Moya and got them safely aboard. Noranti's Cookbook Noranti was known for creating interesting and memorable dishes -- as well her powders and other medicinal concoctions. Some of these recipes included: * Distillate of Lakah * Fyang Powder * Hindrati Petal Tea * Roasted Spider Soup * Skrinberry Muffins * Unnamed Heart-Stopping Potion * Yirga Fungal Chowder (and soufflé!) She also kept a supply of useful ingredients both for cooking and medicinal purposes. These included her own jilnak, mayla spores, tofa root, and an unusual gum-like substance that could restart a stopped heart. Alternate Versions Noranti is known to exist in some unrealized realities. These include: * Noranti/Chiana: in an unrealized reality where Crichton was in love with Zotoh Zhaan, instead of Aeryn Sun, a version of Noranti existed that shared numerous characteristics with Chiana -- including her facial structure. She, like the Prime Reality's version of Noranti, had a pouch filled with potent powders -- but Crichton was able to blow those back into her face. It was perhaps this event that led her to decide to bake skrinberry muffins for the Peacekeepers who boarded Moya. * Noranti/Rygel: in another unrealized reality, a version of Noranti existed that was spliced with Rygel in a similar fashion to how Noranti and Chiana existed in a merged form in the aforementioned reality. Noranti/Rygel shared many aspects of a Hynerian's physical appearance, but stood at the approximate height of an ordinary humanoid. In this reality, Noranti had many more of Rygel's personality traits -- seeking to flee from Peacekeepers. When Bialar Crais boarded the ship with an armed squadron, Noranti/Rygel protested that the two had a deal -- at which point D'Argo/Rygel called Noranti/Rygel a traitor and punched her/his accuser. Later, Crichton and Scorpius would return to this reality in search of Katratzi. To get Stark to cross someone over, Scorpius killed Noranti/Rygel before Crais boarded the vessel. However, in this reality Stark could only cross over someone that he loved. Source Noranti Pralatong is derived from Farscape. Category:Characters Category:Farscape Characters Category:Main Characters Category:21st Century Characters Category:Females Category:Crew of Moya Category:Traskan Individuals Category:Farscape Main Characters Noranti Pralatong Category:18th Century Characters Category:N